Calendar software programs manage and display events for a computing device user by organizing and displaying the events chronologically. Events can include meetings, where multiple users each having calendar software programs can have a copy of the same event in their calendar software program. When the time for the meeting occurs, the multiple users can either gather physically for a meeting or form a “virtual” meeting by logging into a voice or video conference system that permits the meeting participants to communicate despite being in physically separate locations.